


Through These Blind Days

by bleedinglight



Series: VanVen Week 2019 [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Mentions of angels and demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedinglight/pseuds/bleedinglight
Summary: They made a promise they will find each other again.VanVen Day: Rebirth
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: VanVen Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577038
Kudos: 13





	Through These Blind Days

_Clouds of darkness and light surrounded them both, invisible threads wrapping around their middles and tugging them away. Both of them outstretched their hands, fingers desperately clinging to one another._

_“I’ll find you! Nothing will keep us apart.”_

_“We’ll see each other again.”_

It started off with a promise.

As a child, Vanitas always held the strangest dreams. There were times when he would dream of black and white feathers raining from the sky. Sometimes he would dream about standing on the edge of a cliff, surrounded by howling winds. On the other side, there was a person, a voice trying to break through the storm brewing between them. He didn’t know who was on the other side. He didn’t know who was trying to call out to him, but he did know that whoever was on the other side was someone he needed to get to.

No matter what it took.

But dreams were dreams.

He was obsessed with it as a child. He often drove his parents and his grandfather crazy about his talks about this stranger in the dream. Over time, after being told to be quiet about his stories, Vanitas did. Eventually, he forgot about it. His time with his family was limited, however; he remembered a car crash that took his parents away from him and his grandfather was deemed unfit to care for him. Being put through foster care had been emotional hell, so he continued to run away. He sang songs to ease the loneliness. He played guitar to find some way to earn some money.

Eventually his hard work paid off and he was recruited into a talent agency who believed they can use his skills. He was considered a ward of the state, but that was okay. Not even the state paid much attention to one runaway foster child compared to the many others that needed their attention more. So he practically grew up in the company, around idol stars and actors and actresses.

It was the life.

Until the company decided to make him band together with another boy his age. A blond with eyes that resembled the ocean, and a smile that seemed brighter than the sun itself. At first, Vanitas hated this boy. He got in the way; he was an obstacle Vanitas knew he needed to overcome but their success depended on each other.

It just made things worse.

But as he and the boy— _Ventus_ , as their manager liked to keep reminding him—grew closer, those dreams came back. This time, the dreams were clearer. He was able to see through the howling winds, see that familiar young man of sunshine and rainbows that usually made him gag. Except this time, there was something else there that Vanitas didn’t see the first time.

A pair of angel wings.

Somehow, just the sight of that alone had something sparking inside of Vanitas.

A memory.

_“You know, it’s dangerous for a lone angel to be out in the world at night,” a dark voice purred from the shadows._

_The angel gave a soft, twinkling laugh._

_“I’m not alone. I’m never alone.”_

He woke Ventus up that night in their shared bedroom, fingers clutching tightly at his arms. He shuddered, mumbling out words he didn’t dare try to comprehend. All he knew was the warmth of the blond and how Ventus gently eased him into an embrace, fingers sifting through his hair.

“It’s okay, Vanitas.” His words were soothing, easing the monster burning inside of Vanitas. “I’m here. It’s okay.”

“Don’t go. Never leave me again.”

“I would never.”

As the two held onto each other, Vanitas closed his eyes and basked in his warmth.

In his dreams, he dreamt of an angel and a demon who fell in love against all odds. A love that was forbidden by their masters, but one they pursused anyway.

In his dreams, he dreamt of a song that had followed him through the years.

_As we sing this song together_

_Hold my hand in your hand_

_Because this separation isn’t forever_

_It isn’t our end._

_Thank you for loving me as you do_

_Thank you for loving me as I am_

_Because I love you too_

_With all that I am_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who's made it through VanVen week with me! You're all wonderful and I hope you've enjoyed these series of fics.


End file.
